The design of electronic components, or electronic devices, includes a number of steps performed by a designer using a variety of tools. In some implementations, aspects of the electronic component design process are automated.
Automated electronic component design methods, also known as electronic component design flows, involve a sequence of steps that are performed using electronic device automation (EDA) tools.
EDA tools are notorious for generating volumes of detail and information, some of which is crucial. In many cases, a significant portion of this information to be reviewed is extracted manually (text captures) or by using text editors/viewers.
Improvements to electronic device design methods are therefore desirable.